Arrow
Sire: Mother: Sister: |pup = None |adult = Arrow |past = None |current = Hunter |status = Living }}Arrow is a short-furred, muscular, black-and-tan male Fierce Dog with pointed ears, a cropped tail, and soft brown eyes. Personality Arrow is a young Fierce dog who tends to be brash and defensive. Though he isn't outright rude, he often jumps to conclusions and makes assumptions despite hating when others do the same to him. He is a very skilled hunter and can get a little cocky with his abilities. Backstory and Facts *Arrow defected from Blade's pack to the Wild Pack. *The Pack moves camp farther into the forest after a lightning storm strikes camp and the Pack is split up. Martha, Snap, Moon, Storm and Arrow all make it in one group, then Breeze finds them soon after and is made Omega temporarily due to ranking lowest. Sunshine soon follows and replaces Breeze. Most of the Pack has regrouped except for Bruno, being worn from running from the fire is taken by the foxes and coyotes for a moon and a half. *He has a crush on Honey. *Snap once had a crush on him. Quotes :Snap's tail swiped the ground, only half accidentally smacking Arrow in the nose playfully as she stepped forward to take a good several mouthfuls from the deer's flank. ― Snap teases Arrow :Mirasol looked curiously at Arrow. "Storm has floppy ears, and yours are pointed. But you're both Fierce-dogs. Why is that?" :Arrow glanced at his paws. "Storm never lived with the Longpaws. My ears were trimmed to be like this, I guess that's how the Masters wanted it. And that's what happened to my tail. I don't remember it much, but I know it wasn't pleasant." He sighed. "But, I'm used to it now. It doesn't bother me as much." ― Arrow to Mirasol about his backstory :"Arrow did, but he ran away because Blade, his Alpha, was evil. I wasn't always trusted, but I proved myself. I still think some Packmates are wary- particularly Breeze and Fortunate- but Martha is practically my mother-dog and she convinced them." ― Storm to Thunder about Arrow's backstory :Thunder let out a rumbling growl, his fur beginning to bristle. "I am loyal to my new Pack, and to my own happiness." :"Oh, really?" Arrow had been fueled by Bella's support. Confidence sparked in his brown eyes. "But not to your son. Family comes first. If you had been half the dog I was, you wouldn't have lost Lightning's mother!" :Fury flashed in Thunder's dark blue eyes, and he lunged at Arrow. ― Arrow and Thunder prepare to fight :Arrow gazed at Honey. As soon as these former Leashed-dogs entered the Pack, the fluffy gray dog had caught his eye. He'd never seen such a beautiful dog in his life; despite his usual emotional invulnerability, he couldn't help but admit that to himself. /I can't even think about anything else! How can I think so much about a dog I've never even spoken to?/ ― Arrow's attraction to Honey Family Tree Category:Males Category:Dogs Category:Fierce Dogs Category:Wild Pack Members Category:Hunters Category:Fox Pack Members